Frenemies
by Rhi Rhi AKA DamienGurl666
Summary: We takes a closer look to the love/hate relationship of the boys and Mayor McDaniels. What kind of trouble that they gets into with the mayor this time?
1. It's Another Day in Da Park

Warning: This South Park Fan fiction story has very foul language and a great mass mockery that the show is widely known for over the years. That I don't own or created South Park by Trey Parker, Matt Stone and Comedy Central because I write my own stories between season breaks. It is intended for mature reading if you find it too vulgar to read that you have the choice to do not read it at all or do not a give a crap at all which I hope that you will be enjoy it and laugh your ass off.

**Frenemies **

**Chapter 1: It's Another Day in Da Park**

The morning sun had just recently settled over the small semi peaceful town of South Park, Colorado. At the same time cut to city hall inside the mayor's office which the honorable Martha Janice McDaniels was seated at her freshly polished cherry wood desk and lend back in her fancy brown leather executive chair while she was holding an electronic cigarette between her two fingers on her left hand which she was smoking it to calms her nerves down to get through yet another crazy day will gets throw at her by this crazy ass town that always will happened around here that nothing will surprised her at all anymore and drinking a cup of hot coffee too. All sudden a football came crashing through her main office's window that land on her desk which it scares the hell out of her for a second.

"What the hell is this shit? Oh No God Damn it!" McDaniels was shrieking very loudly in great fear then turned into anger and tried to get to hold on something to hold her up as she fell backward on to the floor which the sound of the impact that had been heard around the building at that moment. Then she started to rises from the dark-colored carpeted floor which she was feeling pain down on her lower back now and have her hand rubbing that sore area then says "AWW, my back and looks like I'm going to do some ass ripping on someone which they are getting a brand new ass handled to them when I'm do find them!"

"Mayor, are you okay that we had just heard a large bump and a loud scream that just came from inside office and you a few seconds ago." Johnson asked while he was peering in the door to see what is going on which he saw a busted out glass to the left side of the window .

"Johnson, I'm fine but I'm going out for a couple of minutes starting now." She angrily hisses out loud and grabbed the football that was laying there among with the shattered and jagged broken debris that had settled upon on her desk then walks out of there.

But at that very same moment of time inside the Chef Jerome McElroy Memorial Park which Stan and his friends along with Butters were walking around looking for that very same football that Butters had overpowered his throw but now the pigskin has gone missing from their sights at that moment.

"UH Gawd damn it Butters you suck ass at playing fucking football you little fag!" Cartman loudly protests his complaints which everyone within the park can hears his angry ranting who were just looking at him very funny as the people walks by them.

"Oh I'm so sorry fellas that I did not know that I'm had that great strength in my arms at all." Butters had gone quickly to defend himself against Cartman's trollish comments and said with a very nervous tone voice and wringing his hands together to ease his high anxiety attack that is running through him right now. And the other three boys were just shaking their heads with great disbelief as they looks on that is when Kyle challenges Cartman's bad behavior once again.

"Knock it off and leave Butters alone now fat ass!" Kyle rages with such venom and hatred that was filled in his voice for his fat so-called friend at that moment the he hollers out loud "Like you talk fat ass you always fakes an illness to sit out and filling your fat face with snacks during all practices of all sports that we all played in!"

"Oh shut up you fucking Jew ass rat that I did not hear anyone was talking to you Kahl at all!" Cartman had quickly fired back in an angry tone voice at Kyle who was giving him a very clear dirty look at that moment.

"Hey you guys quits fighting like a bunch of stupid and fake ass bitches that are on those dreadful reality shows! Which I'm only really wanted to find my damned football that is all before lunch you guys." Stan has started to angrily fume out loud about his missing football that his uncle Jimbo got him for Christmas which it has Denver Broncos logos on is when a very pissed off Mayor McDaniels had emerged from behind them which she has a very scowling look that formed on her face for a quick second.

"Oh fellas I'm think we are in big trouble right now." Said Butters which his mismatched eyes of blue and hazel colors has vastly widen with fear that he had transplanted to replaced the damaged eye, thanks to Kenny's ninja star that got dodged into his eyeball when they were playing ninjas one time.

"Oh what is it now that you are bitching about now you little bitch?" Cartman clamors out loud to shows his anger and annoyance toward Butters which at that moment that is when the other three boys looks on in great horror when they saw Mayor McDaniels standing there very quietly like a lioness on the prowl to hunt for her prey and holding Stan's football in her left hand right now.

"Oh Cartman that Butters is not fucking kidding you right now." Kenny puffed loudly in a very annoyed way while giving a dirty look to Cartman for a quick second. That is when Cartman had decided to turned around to see what his friends was looking at that moment, which his heavily plump shaped face turns white as a ghost when he saw Mayor McDaniels standing there with a highly visible frown that formed on her face and holding Stan's football in her left hand.

"Oh shit!" That is when Cartman had whispered under his breath when he saw the mayor's scornfully looking face as he looks up at the middle-aged woman politician with the neatly coiffed and lacquered aqua colored short hair who was standing there. "Uh hi Mayor McDaniels how is your morning so far today?"

"Oh why you all just shut the hell up you little evil bastards, so did I just heard that one of you had lost your football which it had crashed through one of my office's windows which I know the local taxpayers will not be very happy about replacing a piece of glass right now." McDaniels spoke with such venom that had mixed in with her highly sophisticated tone voice at that moment. "You five boys get in my office now!"

"Yes madam!" The boys said in unison as they walks toward city hall which they are about to face the mayor's unquestionable wrath that is about to be release on them just like a ill tempered overprotective mama grizzly bear who will keep her cub safe from any threats that they come across which that is when they is about to enter that very familar office's door very soon.

Meanwhile across town at the local Tom Barton's Doughnuts shop which a powder blue/white squad car came pulling up in the front of the shop and Officer BarBrady has stepped out of the vehicle to get a cup of hot coffee and freshly made doughnut before heading to the police station. While he stepped away from his vehicle which the dumb ass had forgot about to put the parking brake on and the vehicle begins to rolls away from its parking space and had crashed into a light pole inside the parking lot. That is when BarBrady reappears while he was holding his coffee cup and a small white doughnut bag in both of his hands and has a very shocked look to his face.

"Oh camel poo, I'm in really serious deep trouble right now which I'm knows that the mayor will have my balls by the end of the day." BarBrady said to himself while wearing a very worrisome look upon his face at that moment.

**To Be Continued **

Author's Note: This story is going to be based on the SP Episode The F Word which it features the developing love/hate relationship of the boys and Mayor McDaniels which I wanted to do a story on it for a long time which they came from the ashes of my discontinued story of A Cause and A Obsession and I'm going to think out for the rest of the plot for this story in coming days so enjoys this chapter.


	2. The Worst Day Ever

**Chapter 2: The Worst Day Ever**

Back to City Hall inside the mayor's office which the boys were standing there while Mayor McDaniels was clearly pacing back and forth in the middle of the room and still looking very pissed and the boys just stood there and staying silent which they are waiting for her bitch fit to come at any minute. That is when they all looks over which they had to see their work of destruction in first hand at that moment. Finally Butters who was clearly trembling while on his feet and has decided to step forward before the mayor to apologize to her for breaking her office's window with Stan's football right now.

"You are a brunch out of control little punks that you are getting on my last nerve that I have for you five right now, which I'm will be very pleased when you go back to school in two weeks from today." McDaniels said with an angry hiss like tone while she was looking glowering at them as she continues to pace herself in the middle of the room.

"Uh excuse me Mrs. Mayor Lady that I'm wanted to apologizes to you about breaking your office's window which I'm had did not know about the strength in my throwing arm." Butters said in a very shaking tone voice while looking up at the menacing looking Martha McDaniels has manages to stop in her tracks to only stare scornfully at them and not saying anything at all.

"_Yep, I'm clearly right about this whole thing you guys that she looks very pissed right now."_ Cartman was using his left hand to hide what he is whispering lowly to his friends who were standing next to him which McDaniels just rolls her eyes with great disgust. But when the mayor was about to yell at them that is when Johnson had come running in there and whispered into her ears which her eyes widen with shock then and turned to anger.

"He did what Johnson?!" McDaniels shrieks loudly then says "Don't you think about leaving this room at all you little bastards which I'm not done with you five yet so stay put and don't touch anything of mine!" As she turned around to looks at them and gives them the clearest angriest glare before she step out of the room and Johnson follows her out at that moment.

"Man, we are going to be fucking bored to death in this damned office until that evil blue hair bitch comes back here!" Cartman puffed out loud to show his annoyance while Stan and Kyle had seated themselves in the brown leather chairs that sit in the front of the mayor's desk and Kenny pulled a chair from a corner and sat down next with them then he says "Should I take Mayor McDaniels' chair to sit on while she is away from her office right now."

"Oh really Cartman you are fucking insane?! Kyle publicly scolds him for his stupid ass idea to sit on the mayor's chair which it is a death wish for the person who dares to sit in McDaniels' seat which it is her most treasured thing and official painting of her that hung in the main lobby during in her years as the town's mayor.

"What? You Gawd damned dirty Jew bitching about now, which I can sit at whatever I want which I'm not afraid of that bitch so suck my bawls Kahl!" Cartman yell back at Kyle who in turn gives him the finger at that same moment.

"Dude, I'm so sick and tired of you belittling my people all time, you fucking fat twat waffle little bitch!" Kyle quickly fires back at Cartman after the fat ass once again insulted his religion which Cartman knows very well that is Kyle's berserk button to push on his faith and overprotective mother.

"Stan, I'm really wished that Mayor McDaniels come back here and finishes yelling at us while I continue to stare at her boobs once more." Kenny has grumbled loudly with great disappointment which his little perverted mind is working overtime right now and Stan just sat there looking very dumbfounded at Kenny's perverted comment.

But cut to the local Tom Barton's doughnut shop which a large crowd had gathered there on sight to see what is going on over there and other officers are there as well too. That is when the very angry mayor had arrived on the scene along with Johnson at her side and Freddy stayed back to mind the mayoral office and watches those boys just like a hawk by the mayor's orders.

"God damn it BarBrady what you did idiotic now you brain-dead dip shit! McDaniels loudly scolded him in front of everyone which BarBrady looks down at himself is he really a brain-dead dip shit at that moment.

"Uh Mayor I did it by accident which I forgot to putted the parking brake on." BarBrady said while looking at McDaniels' clearly visible scowling look had formed on her face.

"This is why I want you on desk duty in the first place because you are a complete dumb ass!" McDaniels had started to shriek out her disapproval toward him which BarBrady had back off from her which he knows that she is very pissed at him and other things .

"I take it that someone is on their monthly bill right now, which we all have to suffer for the rest of the week because this." Yates muttered softly to his partner and fellow officers which McDaniels had overheard their conservation as well too.

"So gentlemen what you made think that I'm on my monthly bitch fit right now?" Which McDaniels had sarcastic asked while looking slightly amused or disgusted maybe both?

"Mayor, because you want to rip everybody's heads off right now." That is when Yates had muttered the first thing that came to his mind at that moment.

"No!... It is not that which I'm surrounded by complete idiots in law enforcement who can't do their given job or a small group of little brats who is clearly getting on my last God damned nerve right now!" McDaniels fumed then she says" Let go Johnson that I'm had an enough at this very moment!" That is when they walk away from the scene to head back into another storm right now.

**To Be Continued **

Author's Notes: Sorry about the wait for chapter 2 which I was busy these last few days but on to the planning and writing chapter 3 so enjoy .


	3. The Case of the Missing ID card

**Chapter 3: The Case of the Missing ID card **

A few minutes later inside the mayor's office which Cartman was sitting in the mayor's chair and going through her desk which he had found her secret dash of mini chocolates bars which it is the many assorted kinds, a pack of real cigarettes and a white plastic keyless City ID card which it has her photo on it that was laying there inside the desk's cabinet door at that moment. That is when Cartman has a very devious smile had formed on his heavily plump sized face which he did take the card from the cupboard area that was tucked under the desk's feet area and putted it into his pocket and grabbed a hand full of chocolates as well too. Plus the boys were a sound of asleep in the chairs right now as he was gently closing the door on her desk that is when the office's door has swung open to reveal a very irritated McDaniels who came walking in there which her eyes widen with great disgust when she saw the fat kid sitting at her desk and that is when she had finally lost it at last which her bloodcurdling shriek had filled the room and awoke the other four boys up from their little sleep at that moment.

"**What!** Get away from my desk now you little punk, second thought all of you get the hell of my office and sight now!" McDaniels had instantly begins to holler out loud just like a banshee and the boys got out of that room very fast but hits a brick wall.

"Yes madam!" The Boys said all at once as they all ran out which they almost got struck in the doorway while they were going out of there at once but Cartman's fat ass had ruined their escape from the room.

"God damnit Cartman you are such a fat ass which we are struck here right now because of your fat ass!" Kyle has started to openly protests about his called friend and number one rival's weight while the others are struggling to get free.

"Aye, I'm not fat, I'm just big-boned you fucking ginger Jew from Jersey!" Cartman had quickly fires back at Kyle's semi true insult at that moment also they got free by Cartman's fight with Kyle at last which they to continues to run from her sight.

"Oh fuck you fat ass!" Kyle screamed and ready to punch him in the face that very same moment.

"Agrh, you ungrateful little bastards that I'm ever had seen in my whole damned life." McDaniels said with a heavy sigh before she had seated herself in her fancy and comfortable chair and was rubbing her temples with both of her hands to ease her headache that she is feeling it coming right now big time, which she is planning to grabs some chocolates from her desk to nibble on while she is doing paperwork that is when she notices something is wrong with her desk area and had quickly blurted out "Hey, where the hell half of my chocolates go and my city ID and keyless card is missing too." That is when she has decides to call someone right now which she was on her black office phone and mumbling something to herself which we can't hear what she is saying while waiting for the call being pick up."George, its hell no it is not Santa you idiot, oh the reason that I called you for did you see my ID card or I'm prefer it as "why I'm did agree to this policy in the first place? Card at all anywhere George which now I'm worry? (Listens)"Okay the last time you saw it when we had sex in my office one night ago which it was in my desk well I'm just checking where I'm putted that damned thing at , well goodbye then."

At that very same minute that is when Johnson came walking in the room which he had a couple of folders that was tucked over his arm while McDaniels was digging through her big black leather purse which she was still looking for her ID card at that moment.

"I'm can't believe this fucking bull shit right now! McDaniels hisses out loudly as she continues to dig through her purse once again.

"Mayor, what wrong?" Johnson asked has he putted the files into the paper stack holder while looking very dumbfounded at his own boss who is having a major meltdown.

"Uh son of bitch where the hell is my goddamned security clearance and ID card at right now!" McDaniels has continues to express her disapproval and anger over the disappearance of her card right now.

Meanwhile at Cartman's house inside his bedroom which he was all alone right now, that is when he putted the stolen plastic card out of his side pocket while he was sitting at his desk and he was sitting at his desk and admiring his most successful scheme against Mayor McDaniels for once and that he was wondering what this card is used for any way. But all sudden he heard heavy footsteps on the stairwell that someone is heading for his room which it was his mom who was carrying a basket that was filled with fresh and clean laundry which he had putted the card inside his desk before this mother enters the room at that moment.

"Good afternoon hun that I'm had you brought freshly clean clothes right now." Liane said in her sweet-natured tone voice as she set the basket down on to his bed.

"Meem, let me put me my clothes away for you which you deserves a nice and relaxing hot bubble bath right now." Cartman said as he rose up from his chair at that moment.

"Okay then I will be in the bathroom then my honey buns." Liane replies back as she had step out of his room.

"Finally that bitch is gone at last."Cartman says to himself in a low whisper as he closes his room's door behind him and went back to his desk once again.

**To Be Continued**


	4. Driven into Insanity

**Chapter 4: Driven into Insanity**

Meanwhile back at City Hall inside the mayor's office which she was still looking for that damned piece of white plastic card before she gives up for the night and heads home for the night. That is when Officer/Chief BarBrady came walking in there and came upon her who was at her book shelf and looking through her books which she was not paying attention to his presence being in the room that she is more concerned about a missing security clearance card that will put the whole town's safety at risk over a car accident that was caused by his hand right now.

"Uh God damn it, where the hell is this card of mine which it had disappeared out of nowhere on me right now." McDaniels had loudly noted to herself along with a very angry eye roll as she was started to puts her books back on to the beautiful crafted dark stained cherry wood book shelf that is when she had turned around and saw him standing there which he looks scared at her that he was cowardly waiting for her very harsh judgment to be passed upon him which she didn't at that moment.

"So Martha, are you are going to finish yelling at me about that accident that I'm had caused earlier this morning?" BarBrady asked while he looks at the mayor who has a very scowling look that formed on her face.

"Oh let's see George not now, which I have bigger problem to deal with like finding my missing security clearance ID card which it is more important that needed to be found now before someone bad gets their hands on it then a stupid ass car wreck." McDaniels had replied back in a very scornfully tone while giving that infamous look of hers at him right now.

The following next morning at the bus stop which the boys were there and that is when Cartman had pulled the card out of his pants' pocket to show his friends at that moment.

"Hey, you guys guess what that I'm gotten something very cool that got in my hands which it will make you losers super jealous right now." Cartman explained while he was wearing a very crooked smile that formed on his lips.

"Cartman, like we care at all about your stupid ass schemes which we always get in trouble." Kyle had loudly grumbled and rolling his eyes with great disgust.

"Oh shut up Kahl you Damned Jew!" Cartman angrily shrieked out loud then he says while looking at Kyle. "You guys I'm got Mayor McDaniels' virtual key to the city on me right now." That is when he rise his arm up in the air to show the card to them at that moment.

"So that is the key to the city?" Stan asked while looking very dumbfounded and silently wondering where the hell how Cartman got that card out of city hall and from the mayor's office.

"Dude you are asking for more trouble with McDaniels right now!" Kenny was clearly muttering under his breath which he does not wanted any more troubles with the mayor that they are already in right now.

"So what Kinny that I'm not afraid of that evil bitch at all." Cartman had shot back with such rage and venom that was filled in his voice.

"Like hell you fat ass that you are completely afraid of her which you don't denied it all." Kyle scolded at Cartman's lies being afraid of the mayor which is afraid of her right now.

"Well fuck you Kahl and you hippies; screw you guys I'm going home!" Cartman said as he walks off from the scene at that same second.

"Maybe we should tell Mayor McDaniels about this you guys." Stan said while looking very concerned about what Cartman will do with that would card which the bad thought that developed in his mind at that moment.

"Stan, you maybe are right on this that we should tell Mayor McDaniels about her missing card." Kyle said as they have begun walks toward the downtown area.

"Dude, I think that is a good idea to tell the mayor about Cartman has her card in his gasp which he has something evil up in his sleeve right now." Kenny said while they continuing to walk toward town.

"Kenny, you are so right on this let the mayor deal with the stupid fat ass which it will fucking awesome when she goes for his throat when she find out about her missing ID card." Kyle said while he was wearing a slightly smile that had formed on his lips for once which in silent that he will enjoy Cartman's possible punishment will be done by the mayor coming very soon.

Cut to South Park City Hall inside the mayor's office which McDaniels was in and sitting at her desk wearing her rarely seen gold wired framed reading glasses busy with her paperwork which she is trying so hard to get her mind off that search of her ID card which her aides are looking for it while she was clearing and calming her mind from the possible nervous breakdown that she is about to have right now. That is when she went into her desk's door to pulls a pack of real cigarettes out instead of her electronic ones.

"There goes my New Year's resolution of quit smoking for this year which I'm don't cares about it anymore so I'm smoking." McDaniels had muttered to herself as she had lit the cigarette and stick it between her ruby-red shaded thin lips at that moment she begins to relax as she took a deep puff from it then she said "Oh thank you sweet lord that I'm really needing this right now."

That is when BarBrady had come sneaking in there without any of her office staff haven't noticed him at all which he had got passed after he gently closed the door behind him that is when he noticed her standing in front of her desk and holding her cigarette between two fingers at that moment.

"Martha?" BarBrady asked as he smelled the cigarette smoke that filled in the air while she was giving that look to him at that very same second which he remembered that she had quit smoking for this year's New Year resolution which she had failed at.

"What George I'm can't take it anymore so I'm smoking again?!" McDaniels shrieks out loudly as she puffed on it.

"So take it that you still haven't found your ID card yet Martha?" BarBrady said while looking at her very angry look that formed on her face.

"No! Oh just shut the hell up you idiot which I'm not in the mood for your stupidity right now and yes I'm haven't still found that damned thing yet George?!"McDaniels angrily snapped out loud at him.

"Geez whiz I'm sorry that I'm asked Martha?!" BarBrady muttering softly while he was looking at her whom is rubbing her temple wither left hand and trying to ease the building stress that is building within her right now.

"I'm so sorry George that I'm have to snap at you for no reason which I am very stressed out over this card right now. McDaniels said while she was putting her left hand on his left cheek at that moment.

Martha, I understand where you coming from." BarBrady said as the aqua colored hair mayor put her head on one of his broad shoulders which she was looking for some peace at that moment.

**To Be Continued **


	5. The Moment of Truth

**Chapter 5: The Moment of Truth**

Later on that very same day cut back to South Park City Hall inside the mayor's office which McDaniels was sitting at her desk and had her head buried in her arms to hide her possible fuck up and the wrath from the townsfolk about that missing ID card. Plus Johnson was standing by her side and waiting for new orders from her right now. That is when Freddy had peered in by sticking his head through the crack of the office's door to alert the mayor and her top assistant about a small group of school aged children is there and want to see her about something important at the moment.

"Ah excuse me madam mayor there is a very small group of cute little school aged children are here and wants with you about something important." Freddy said which McDaniels has instantly look and sat up from her desk only to give him the clearest dirty look that had formed on her youthful looking face when her other aide says that revelation that she does not wanted to hear at all.

"Freddy, Damn it just sends those little darling brats in here now before I'm changed my mind." McDaniels replied with a heavy sigh along with an angry eye roll as she lends back into her brown leather executive chair. That is when the boys came walking in the office which the mayor does not looks very pleased at all when she saw them.

"Mayor, we have a major problem with Cartman right now." Kyle said while standing next to his friends which McDaniels just shrugged her shoulders in a very uncaring way and looked very dumbfounded at them.

"Like what kids which I'm don't care about that fat ass does around here which I have more important things to worry about right now." McDaniels mutters loudly in a very angry tone voice while looking very scornfully at them and the boys just stood looked very stunned at her cold comment.

"Well mayor that Cartman had stolen a white plastic card from you which we did not know that he had it on him until this morning?!" Stan replied back to her comment and he had stepped forward.

"**What!** That little bastard I'm should know it was him?" McDaniels had started to shriek in great anger and shock which she had slammed both of her fists down on to her desk and that is when she realized that Cartman had her card on him all along this time. OH no not him please sweet lord in heaven not him!"

"Mayor, why is this card is so important to you and the city right now I may ask?" Kenny asked with a great concern while looking at her whom was silently fuming and panicking within at that moment. That is when she had composed herself to explain the boys about the card.

"Well boys you want to know about the truth about that card which it is a security clearance to the town's money funds, records and security measurements." McDaniels said with great concern while she was looking at them in the straight in the eye which they had instantly noticed about her great concern which they understands it is Cartman that they are talking about right now then she says" Johnson calls the bank to tell them we have a major security breach on my card also call BarBrady and his idiotic squad on this too."

"Yes madam we on it right now." Johnson said as he step out from the desk to head out to his office and make a few important phone calls at that moment.

"I want that little bastard's neck right now which I'm beyond pissed." McDaniels has begins to loudly hissed out loud with such hatred for that bastard which Kyle was literally looked very pleased at Cartman's possible punishment right now. Meanwhile at Cartman's house inside his room which Cartman was only in his white briefs underwear and begins to swim in a very large pile of money in the form of higher bills which he had duped the local bank by using the mayor's ID card to steal one million dollars from the town in a very sneaking way.

"Oh thank you Jesus for the big pile of money that I'm happily that I'm had stolen all of this money from this retarded ass town." Cartman said as he was evilly laughing out loud as he continues to throws multi bills into the air.

"Uh Sticky buns, I'm going out on a date right now be back later." Liane said which she was dressed in a short black sleeveless cocktail dress as she was walking out at that moment.

"Oh whatevea mem I'm enjoying my giant money pile right now." Cartman said in a low whisper voice.

Cut back to the downtown area of South Park at the two-story brownstone bricked police station inside the large squad room which it was crawling with many uniformed and plain clothed officers while McDaniels was there along with her two aides and the boys minus the fat boy right now.

"So mayor what you like us to do about it?" Yates asked as he lend back in his chair and looked not amused at all.

"Harrison, you are an idiot and asshole at the same time that little fat bastard has my damned ID card right now, look just do you do job now!" McDaniels had fired back with such anger as she looked viciously toward the easily bored out of his mind ginger police sergeant then she says" Well then I'm take it that you all don't want your paychecks at all for the rest of the year then?!"

"Oh damn it she got us good this time for the sake of our paychecks." Yates muttered under his breath while McDaniels just shook her head and rolls her eyes at this stupid nonsense that is running rampant right now. That is when BarBrady merged from downstairs records room which he was placed on desk duty because his stupidity.

"I want to see you in your office now George, which I have to speak with you about something in private!" McDaniels hollers out and points at BarBrady which they walks away to his office leaving the boys and her aides behind.

"Oh camel poo what I did now?" BarBrady asked while he was looking cautious at her who was walking by him at very same second.

"I'm mean** Now** George!" McDaniels screeched loudly to gets his short span attention right now.

"Boy all the time that I thought that I'm the only one getting mistreating by the police you guys." Kyle whispered to his friends.

"But dude Mayor McDaniels does come back with one liners at them all time?" Kenny said while he was resting his head in his arms at that moment.

**To Be Continued **

Author's Notes: On to the final chapter which it will be very grand as I promised so enjoy this chapter for now.I 'm had combined South Park/ Park County Police together as one dept. I 'm do remembers Sgt. Yates was apart of the South Park Police in Casa Bonita and BarBrady was seen as the police chief in Die Hippie Die


	6. The Out of the Blue Alliance

** Chapter 6: The Out of the Blue Alliance **

A half hour later at the police station back inside the main large squad room which the mayor was silently pacing back and forth waiting for any news to come from her top ranked aid or those damned idiotic cops of hers. That is when Johnson came walking through the double swinging doors which he came from the bank about a suspicious activity or large withdrawal of large amount of money from one of the town's funding accounts which the mayor's fears had come true about Cartman getting his little greedy hands on her card to use it for his own selfish needs which he had showed her the dreadful truth that was printed on the fresh printed off paper which the boys are sitting on wooden made chairs which they saw the mayor becoming much more Angrier than before.

"Boys, you are being forewarned when I'm get my lovely fine manicured hands on that fat friend of yours you all better watch out!" McDaniels had started to shout out loud in an angry tone shriek to express her hate fuelled opinion toward Cartman's friends as she looks on at them at that moment.

"Uh actually we don't really care about what you going to do with Cartman at all which he really does deserve it for he did Mayor McDaniels." Kyle said while the mayor all sudden stopped in her tracks and looks very dumbfounded at Kyle's truthful comment which she was silently thinking about sending him to the much worse place on Earth that she thinks about it for his punishment for two weeks before they goes back to school right now.

"Mayor, we have a major problem on our hands right now that little sneaky bastard had somehow had managed to withdrawal of the money from the town's general funds." Johnson said while he was reading the print out to report to the mayor who was looking very angry that she is waiting for the awful news how much money that Cartman had stolen from the town.

"Johnson, just tell me now how much that little brat had stolen from us that I may I'm asked." McDaniels asked in a very cautionous tone voice that was mixed with anger into it as she looks on in a scornfully stare at her own right-handed man at that moment. "Well mayor he had stolen one million dollars from us which it was from?!" Johnson had instantly replied to his boss' question who standing there rubbing her forehead with her hands that she was trying to relives her headache from getting much worse than it is.

"He did what?! Did I'm hear you right that he had stolen one million dollars from us God damnit Johnson that we are so screwed right now?!" McDaniels said in an angry clamor while she had both of her fists at her sides right now.

"Uh excuse me madam mayor I'm have some suggestions about getting Cartman back big time which you need our help." Kenny asked her in very polite voice about helping her out.

"Kids, you maybe you are right about this revenge scheme against that fat kid." McDaniels said in a very displeased tone voice but will do anything to get the town's money back.

Meanwhile back at Cartman's house inside his bedroom which Cartman was laying on his bed which it was covered with the town's funding money right now and that is when Stan and the others came in the room at that moment.

"Cartman, where the hell did got all of this money from?" Stan asked which in his mind that he knows the truth which the mayor was standing downstairs with her aides along with BarBrady, Yates, Harris and two uniformed officers at her side.

"I'm got it from my grandma's will remembered you guys that she left it for me when she died." Cartman said in a very shaking voice which something is up with them that he known it.

"Like hell fat ass that you had stolen it from the town don't dare lied to us!" Kyle hiss at Cartman that is when he ran out of the room at that moment.

"Oh shit I'm in big trouble right now."Cartman said to himself as he looks on and saw an angry-looking McDaniels and a group of police officers who was waiting for him.

"Kid you are very big trouble with me right now that I'm want you in my office now!" McDaniels roars in a very angry tone voice and points at the door which the officers grabbed him by the arms to lead him out of the house.

"I hate you fucking evil bitch!" Cartman screamed back at her as he being taken away which Kyle looks very pleased at Cartman's misfortune right now.

"Well I hated you too kid!" McDaniels shrieks back in a angry tone voice as he was being dragged away from sight at that moment.

The very next morning city hall inside the Mayor looks very pleased that all the town's funding money had been fully returned to the bank that is when the trio of the boys shows up minus Cartman.

"Hey Mayor McDaniels where is Cartman at?" Stan asked

"Well boys I'm sent him somewhere for two weeks for his punishment." McDaniels replied back while she is sitting in her chair.

"Like the Park County juvenile hall mayor." Kyle asked

"No!" McDaniels said

"It is Mexico?" Kenny guessed

"No, it is not damn Mexico which it is one of the most violent cities in the good old' U.S.!" McDaniels said

"So where the hell is Cartman?" Stan asked

"It is Saginaw, Michigan kids that is where your little bastard is currently in right now." McDaniels replied with a bitter smile that formed on her thin lips

"That is just plain evil mayor." Kenny said

"I'm knows I'm evil kids which he shouldn't fuck with me at all in the first place." McDaniels said while looking at them.

"Well then it looks like now that we will never pissed you off at all ever again mayor." Kenny said

Meanwhile in Saginaw, Michigan at the charter bus station that is when semi pissed Cartman got off the bus.

"Ugh, fucking son of a bitch I'm struck in this Gawd damned gangsta paradise, why thanks you blue hair evil bitch for this bull shit." Cartman puffed out loud while looking at the run down town which South Park looks like a safe and clean community.  
**The End**


End file.
